


Little oneshot.

by TheKatanaMistress



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, implied mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKatanaMistress/pseuds/TheKatanaMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Wheeljack have a sweet/sad moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little oneshot.

"Wheeljack?" I asked in the middle of our recharge cycle.  
"What Ratch?"  
"Do you ever think about them?" I asked in a small voice not fitting of my stature.  
"Who?" He asked as he shifted his frame to look at me.  
"You know them. Our sparklings. Do you think of them?" I gazed into his optics.  
"Why are you asking this now Ratch?" He was awake now as the bond wasn't as fuzzy now.  
"It would be their sparkday today. We never even got to celebrate one with them. Sometimes I wonder if they even really knew us. Wheeljack do you think about them?" My vocal processor was beginning to glitch due to the utter emotion I was putting into my words.  
"Ya Ratch. I think about them every cycle. I know that they knew we loved them it wasn't their fault that they had to leave us early." He opened his arms and pulled me closer to his frame.  
"You think so? I wish we could go see them just one more time. Jack I just want to hold them once more. Tell them that I love them and that I'm sorry. Jack I just want our sparklings back." I optics were glistening with so much cleaning fluid I was surprised that they hadn't overflown yet.  
"Me too Ratch, me too." He was holding me tight to his chassis. His spark pulsing in time with my own.  
"Can we look at the photos of them again? Just one more time?" I asked as the fluid began dripping down my faceplates.  
"Ya Ratch. We can look at the photos one more time."  
Taking the photos out of my subspace. We began to look at the sparse memories we had of our precious sparklings.  
"I miss them Jack. I really do." My vocal processor was full of static as I spoke. Looking at the three little sparklings kept me from speaking clearly. They were ours but we never got to love them, not long enough.  
"I do too Ratch, I do too." Jack's vocal processor was no better off then my own. "I wish we had more time with them I really do. They would have been the best in their fields. Requiem was already showing such an interest in medical training, while Paradox and Reformat both had such an affinity for the sciences. I do wish we had more time with them." We stopped at the picture of them just a few days before we lost them. The three of them with their new paint jobs and such smiles on their faceplates, this picture as our absolute favorite.  
They were so carefree why did they have to be taken from us.  
"Jack?"  
"Ya Ratch?"  
"Can we go visit them?" My vocal processor was still full of static.  
"Ratch... Okay... Lets go... Lets go visit them." Jack kissed the top of my helm and began to sit up.  
"Really?!" I had to reset my vocal processor several times before I could get any words out. I had asked him this question for vorns upon vorns, but had never got him to actually say yes.  
"Ya Ratch. Lets go see them." He stood up and stretched out his cabling.  
"Okay." I said excitedly my faceplates filled with utter amazement. "Let's go now!" Jumping off the berth I stumbled and hit my helm on the berth side table.  
"Ratch! You okay?! Did you dent yourself?" Jack was so attentive.  
"I'm fine. Really Jack I'm fine." I got up and walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug I ever have, well except for the cycle we found out we were expecting the triplets. "Thanks Jack! You're the best bond mate ever!"  
"Ya ya I love ya too Ratch." He returned the hug. Pulling away he began to walk to the door.  
I soon followed after him. We silently snuck outside avoiding detection. Cybertron was beautiful this evening. The moons were lovely this time of season.  
We ran for minutes it seemed, but truwly it was hours, until we arrived at a mountain.  
We took a moment to rest and began to climb up the Mountainside. Above the sight of the average optics lay a cave. A cave we entered with haste. We walked to the back of the cave, where inscribed on the cave walls was 'Let them travel on the wings of the wind'. Pushing on the word wings a secret panel opened up exposing a pass code lock. I quickly typed in the pass code and entered through the door that opened up.  
"Ratch." Jack said as he placed a gentle servo on my shoulder.  
"Perfect. Jack they're still perfect." Looking upon their stasis locked frames. "When can we wake them? Jack, when?"  
"Soon Ratch. Soon." His optics locked on their still frames.  
"How soon Jack? How soon?"  
"I don't know. Once it's safe again." He closed his optics and let out a deep ventilation.  
Leaning down to kiss each of their helms, I spoke in a soft voice. "We will free you one day. And when we do we will make up for the all the vorns we've been separated. You will know no wants. You will never be without love. You will be safe."  
"That was perfect Ratch." Jack spoke as he pulled me close and kissed my helm. "Just perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya so I wrote this the day before I came down with a nasty cold which put me out of commission for a few days. I didn't even know I posted this until today. So I guess this came out of my cold.   
> -2/18/15 8:25pm central time zone


End file.
